Lost At Sea
by Crimson Night Sky
Summary: Soul, Maka, and the gang was hanging a normal field trip, when a catastrophic event causes all hell to break loose. This leads to the ultimate test of friendship, the beginning of insanity, and paranoia that would lead to the greatest mistake that the Soul Eater gang has ever made. Completely my idea. Rated T for cursing, but might lead to M for gruesome thoughts and activities. :)
1. Stuck on a Boat

**Hiya, Crimson here :)**

**Here is a story that I created by myself, no editing for another story XD**

**Yep, this is 100% mine; hope you guys enjoy :)**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

**Soul:**

Look, I didn't want our friends to end up on a deserted island; to possibly never see our families ever again; for the love of my life to end up _dying_; to…well, you get the point. It all started on that horrible day, where everything I knew and thought was inconceivable, and completely impossible to understand.

I thought that day would be like any other day of the year. Well…I later figured out that what I though was complete bullshit.

It all started when we were halfway through with our field trip. Our typical group, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kidd, Patty, Liz, and I were chilling out while having our picnic. Our field trip was at the Florida Keys, a long ways away from Shibusen Academy (Thankfully). Lord Death decided that we needed to "take a break" from school. After all, we are almost finished with the school year.

The weather channel said that it would be sunny with a few clouds in the afternoon. I thought we would get a little sunburn, which was bad for me because I burn easily thanks to my albinism. We also thought the weather would be like what the weatherman said; again, complete lies.

_Lie once, shame on you; lie twice, shame on me; lie 365 _thousand_ times, YOU'RE A WEATHERMAN,_ I thought.

At about 1:45, while we were in small boats, halfway through fishing, a storm hit the Florida Keys, so of course we got drenched. Everyone was complaining about their clothes and how they were shivering. Meanwhile, our group was the only group that ever brought multiple umbrellas whenever we went on a field trip, in case an event like this would happen. Lucky for us, our umbrellas were able to cover our entire boat. We huddled together to prevent any rain from getting us wet.

Then one of the scariest events happened to our group. Lightning almost struck our boat, but instead, it struck the chain that bounded us to the dock. And as we drifted away into the raging ocean, I thought, _Impossible. What are the chances of the lightning hitting our chain instead of hitting our METAL umbrellas!? Thank goodness that we're still alive!_

About an hour later, everyone in our group was beginning to scream, complain, and groan, about the fact that we were nowhere near the Florida Keys, since all we could see was the endless ocean, except for Maka, Tsubaki, and I, although I was starting to lose my cool.

Then all of a sudden, the weather turned into a hurricane that began to rock our boat violently…I thought things were at the worst, but the universe just _loves_ proving me wrong! I was so glad that we were near the eye of the hurricane.

By now, the boys had enough of the chaos. Tsubaki had just about lost her temper, and then _very_ strictly, and through her teeth, said, "Look, I know that we're miles away from our homes, but that does NOT mean we all need to be so MELODRAMATIC about this situation! Now, we still have our gigantic umbrella which can cover our entire boat, food and water, blankets, and we have an extra pair of clothes."

Then Kidd spoke up and replied, "We even have a couple pillows, some electronics that can be useful, and a fishing rod. Now hopefully, if we can reach an island, then we can try and call for help with what we have."

Everyone on the boat was silent. We all agreed with the plan for getting S.O.S. Lucky for us, we landed on an island. After an hour or so of locating a place for camp and actually trying to set it up, everyone had completed setting up camp. Well, I suppose not everyone, but the vast majority if you will put it. The only one that wasn't present was Maka.

I found her sitting on the beach looking at the horizon. I walked up to her after a minute or so had passed. "We'll never be able to go home. I'll never be able to see my mama and papa again." Maka started to weep.

I wiped away her tears away, saying, "Shh, it's okay. We'll get back home, just you wait." I started rocking her, and she wailed into my jacket.

"What if we stay stranded here forever?" She said between sobs.

"Don't think like that. We'll get outta here Maka. It'll be okay." I softly replied. It took a while to make her calm down, but around sunset, Maka and I came back to camp. I told her that everything would be alright once Black Star and Kidd would set up an enormous smoke signal.

"Hey Maka, why don't you stay with me? Would that make you feel better?" I asked her.

"Can I?" She whimpered.

"Yeah, I don't want my meister to be alone." I said as I thought, _Death Almighty, I can't stand to see her like this._ Then I mentally slapped myself. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Soon Maka was feeling as if nothing ever happened, thanks to all of our friends, and she especially thanked me. I mumbled a "It's fine, whatever," while I stuck my hands in my pockets. Soon, everything was settled. All of the tents were set up in a circle, the smoke signal was set up at the beach with at least one person making sure the fire stays lit, the needed amount of food and water for the gang was met, and everything else that is necessary to surviving was at hand.

* * *

**Maka:**

Everyone started to head towards the campfire to stay warm and tell spine-tingling ghost stories. Surprisingly, I found that in my own opinion; I think Patty's story was the spookiest of all. (I didn't know that her story was actually a foreshadowing story at the time).

I believe it went like this:

_Every year on these islands, someone who inhabits this island will die. This is because of the _Curse of Medusa._ Medusa; an extremely selfish woman who practiced sorcery and magic; lived around the 1600's. She was so selfish and full of hatred that her own family sentenced her to exile on this very island. Whenever someone landed on the beach, Medusa would see to the end of their existence. She would come up with clever ways like luring her victims out to see with hallucinations of the people they love and care for. And every time she kills a victim, she leaves a snake symbol on her victims, and she also finds a new, more twisted way to kill her next victim. _

_Now the original inhabitants of the island found out why their population grew smaller each time a tribesman went hunting: it was because of Medusa; for she would murder the hunters. So, the tribe decided to hunt for Medusa. And when they found her hideout, they found their fellow tribesman, bloody, scarred, and decapitated. _

_They decided, since this murderer wasn't there, that they would come in the middle of the night and, "return the favor" (they would do the same thing that she did to her victims). They also decided to keep an eye out on this stranger all day and night; 1 person for a day, another for night. So when they found Medusa, they jumped her. It took at least five of the strongest of warriors to keep her down; one to hold down each limb, and another to grasp her head. One other person would be in charge of the murder weapon: an ax._

_After they decapitated Medusa, they decided to burn her, so her spirit would be at rest; but they could not put her spirit to rest, for Medusa's spirit thirsted for blood. And ever since, she spirit roams the island, accompanied by a thick mist. You won't be able to see her at first, but if you bring something that reflects an image, like a mirror, pot, or whatever, you can see her gruesome image. The only way to prevent her from striking is to offer a sacrifice; human or animal, but not fruits or anything of that sort. Otherwise she will haunt you until the day you die._

_So, and this goes to everyone: watch your back, make sure you always have at least some type of weapon with you. NEVER be too cocky about any situation, under any circumstance, because your life can easily seal your fate with one small, dismal move._

* * *

Everyone had an especially hard night trying to sleep.

Even Soul got the chills from the ghost-story.

The wind was howling in my ears, the bushes and trees were rustling; yet the sound of the ocean waves lapping onto shore calmed my aching nerves. Eventually, I was able to hear everyone lightly breathing.

When I fell asleep, my horrible nightmare began:

_I was in a field surrounded by roses, red carnations, and red tulips. My glossy, ash blonde hair tangled in the breeze, causing my skin to prickle and the hair on my neck to stand up. I was watching the creamy, clouds slowly, and steadily moving by; when all of a sudden, the sky turned a blood red, and all the clouds started to move towards a place called _Janua inferni, _or _The Gateway to Hell._ All life was forced, one by one, to head over towards _Janua inferni, _where their fate will be sealed._

_And all of a sudden, my legs started to move towards _Janua inferni,_ and I knew that I was being controlled, I didn't know by whom, yet the next thing I knew was all of my friends were walking with me side by side. After what seemed like an hour of trudging our paralyzed legs, we stopped moving. We couldn't move willfully; it felt like there was an invisible fog creeping inside me body. My eyes began to water, I felt a lump in my throat, and my whole body started to shoot pain; from the tips of my toes, to my head, and to the tips of my nails. There was only one explanation: we reached _Juana inferni.

_And when I tried to call to my friends, I noticed that I was the only one who was there; I couldn't see anyone for miles around. Then an idea hit me: I was in a nightmare. A terrible, terrible, nightmare. I had to get of here,_ I thought. _I started to do everything that I could think of in order to wake up, yet apparently I vigorously slept on. When I wake up, I will privately curse myself for not waking up from this disease of a nightmare. And while I tried to escape this insanity, my friends crept upon me without noticing them, and started to viciously tickle me with long, cat-like fingernails, causing blood to seep out wherever they touched me. I furiously looked around for anything or anyone to save me. Then my eyes found Soul's bloody corpse; his crimson eyes wide open and staring straight at me._

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. It turned out that Soul was softly nudging me awake.

"Take it easy Maka. It was just a dream; a horrible one I assume," he said, "I'll go get you some tea. Just take it easy for now, will ya?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah. I just had a scare from Patty's ghost story. I'll be better once I get some fresh air."


	2. Missing Maka

**Hiya, Crimson here! :)**

**Sorry it took long to update this chapter, but I hope you like it :)**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

**Soul**:

After everyone had a good swim in the tropical ocean, we settled down for lunch. We were deciding what we should eat when Maka exclaimed, "I have an idea! We could look for food around the island. There's got to be ample enough of fruit for all of us." Everyone liked the idea for searching for food. It was better than seafood nonstop for three days straight. I feel as if I swallowed a gallon full of seawater. The taste of the ocean lingers in my mouth whenever I think of it, and it makes me seasick.

By the time the sun was starting to lower from its peak, Kidd, Patty, and Liz returned with fruit with what could last us at least a few weeks without the need of hunting. Ten minutes later, Tsubaki and Black Star brought more fruit that will be used for making drinks and tropical smoothies.

"Alright, let's see if we have everything we need here: ten bunches of bananas?" I answered.

"Got 'em." Liz said

"Fifteen bunches of grapes?" I asked

"Right here," replied Patty.

"A basketful of apples and oranges?"

Kidd spoke up, "Yep, and they're all symmetrical." I rolled my eyes, _no wonder they took so long._

"A week's full of fish?" no answer. "I said: _A week's full of fish?!"_

Again, no reply. "Alright, who the hell was supposed to get the damn fish?" I furiously spoke.

"Maka was supposed to get then." Replied Kidd.

_Where the fuck could she be at this time of the day, _I pondered. We waited—for what seems like forever—until we decided to go look for her. _Probably got lost in the jungle or something_ I thought.

Eventually, we had to return from searching (for 2 hours straight); and who did we find? Maka was getting the seafood ready. I was ready to unscrew her head! "Where the FUCK have you been Maka?! We've been looking all OVER for you! We thought you got lost, while some of us; _especially_ me; were thinking that you were DEAD! Care to fucking explain?" I shouted, venom dripping from my shark-toothed mouth.

Maka looked at me with her shimmering jade eyes for a while, then began to speak. "I—I was looking for a place that was filled with fish, but I couldn't find anywhere. So, I started to head back, when I found a lake that was full of fish. I decided that I should tell you guys, but I was afraid that the fish would swim away, since there's a river attached to it."

The anger that I was amped up with slowly dissipated as she progressed with her story.

"Once I finished catching the fish, I looked around to see if there was a shortcut to our camp when I discovered a cove that was filled with fish. If you put a few rocks at the mouth of the cove then you can completely trap the fish so we don't run out of seafood. So I did that, then carried the basket full of fish back here." Maka said, then hung her head. "I'm sorry that I worried you guys, I got lost trying to find here." She crumbled to the ground, refusing to look at anyone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tsubaki spoke up, "Well I'm glad that you came back, Maka."

Liz, Patty, and Kidd nodded in agreement. Black Star then shouted, "Even if she was lost, your almighty god would have found her! HA HA HA!" That earned a punch upside the head from me. Black Star scowled at me, then stuck his tongue out like a five-year old. _What an idiot,_ I thought as I looked at Maka. _Man, that was uncool of me to yell at her like that,_ I thought.

I grumbled an apology while thinking, _this is an uncool situation._ She looked up at me, emerald eyes puffy and red, as though she'd been crying. I didn't see any fall, nor did I find any trace of a tear on her face. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just worried for my meister, especially since Patty creeped me out with her little ghost story." Maka started sniffling.

_Baka, Soul! You just made her feel worse!_

Patty burst out laughing after I said that. Liz glared at her and Patty's laughter died down.

I took my other hand and softly lifted her chin so she'd have to look at me. Eventually she did and I regretted doing that. Her eyes were swallowed up in sadness and sorrow, and I felt my heart being ripped to shreds. Why it was doing that, I've no clue, but man it hurt like hell.

I pushed her head to my chest and pulled her into a hug. She tightened her grip on my shirt. I sighed and looked at everyone else. Black Star and Liz had smirks on their faces, which got then a glare from me. Everyone else, excluding Patty, had a serious face on them. I scratched my head nervously, then thought, _damn, this is awkward…_

Maka released my shirt and left a few crumple marks there. She sighed and then laughed awkwardly, "Sorry Soul."

I smirked slightly. "It's cool. Now c'mon, time for lunch."

Maka grinned. "Let me guess, I'm doing all of the cooking?"

I laughed. "I'm sure as hell am not! You know how I suck at cooking."

Tsubaki piped in, "I'll help you Maka." Liz said that she'd help too, while Patty started to draw a giraffe in the sand.

While the girls minus Patty started making lunch for our group, I went with the guys to make the smoke signal that would hopefully get us the hell outta here.

Black Star, being the idiot that he was, already 'set up' the smoke signal, which was the huge version of his autograph. I sighed, _what a moron,_ I thought.

Kid started complaining about how unsymmetrical the smoke signal was, then started 'fixing' it. The two boys argued about how it should be set up, which only annoyed me.

"Guys, chill _out_. Let's just make a normal smoke signal, without arguing about it?" I growled. Kid and Black Star looked at me when they heard my voice, then grumbled and 'okay, fine'.

Once we finished building the smoke signal, we were sweaty, greasy, and covered in smoke. We decided to head back to camp and check on the girls, who were relaxing on the beach. Maka and Tsubaki were checking on our dinner, since it was close to sunset, with light red and orange streaks filling the sky.

Maka called out, "Guys, dinner's ready!"

Immediately after she finished her sentence, there was a giant stampede, consisting of Black Star, Patty, and Death the Kid, who wanted to see if the food was symmetrical. It was so there wasn't any outburst from him. Black Star and Patty, on the other hand, started gobbling up all the food, which earned both of them a Maka-Chop. Tsubaki started apologizing to Maka, who only sighed. I did a face palm.

For dinner, we had grilled fish, fruit kabobs, and freshly-made orange juice. The plates were made out of washed palm leaves, and the cups from coconut shells. Maka made coconut milk and fruit salad from leftover fruit that was from dinner. I was drooling, like everyone else.

"Holy Shinigami, guys! That looks delicious!" Liz exclaimed. Everyone else agreed, which in return made Maka laugh and Tsubaki smile.

"Well, don't just stand there, come and eat!" Tsubaki chirped. We rushed to where the food was and formed a line.

* * *

**~time skip~**

* * *

We laid on our back, gazing at the stars. We finished eating and my stomach was filled to the brim. I always love Maka's cooking; it's always delicious and always fills me up. _I already miss her Italian food,_ I thought.

We were all in a circle around a campfire, with Maka to my left and Black Star to my right. Right now Black Star was saying how he could see his 'constellation' in the night sky, while Kidd was admiring how 'symmetrical' the sky was. I rolled my eyes at both comments. Everyone else was asleep, or at least that's how it sounded. I turned to my left where Maka was, and her eyelids were drooping.

_She's tired again,_ I thought as I nudged her in her side. She squealed, facing me with her death glare. I grinned, saying, "Tired, sleepyhead?" She stuck her tongue out and smacked my shoulder, which made me chuckle.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here." I winked.

She glared at me, then closed her eyes, saying in a sleepy voice, "Baka, Soul…" A few minutes later, she was sound asleep. She bit her lip as her left pigtail cascaded down her face. She looked peaceful.

I sighed, _she looks so cute while sleeping._ I mentally slapped myself, _NO, BAKA SOUL! You shouldn't be thinking of your meister that way! _I thought as I stumbled into a restless sleep.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Guys, Crimson here!**

**I am so sorry that I've taken so long with my stories! Like I said on my profile, I'm running out of ideas for these stories and I'm fairly new with writing stories. I have also been busy with family vacations and a case of Hogweed rash(look it up). Hopefully I'll be able to add a lot more chapters before school begins, because junior year in high school if gonna be a rough year. **

**Anyways, if y'all have any ideas for my stories, please put them in your review!**

**Again, sumimasen! /3**


End file.
